cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaharZamet/My Upcoming CWA Events
Ok guys I just wanted to list some upcoming events that I'm hosting and some that my friends are hosting. If you wish to come to any of the parties, please leave a message on my message wall. Title it VIP and say which event(s) you want to come to. 4th of July Party I'm thinking about doing a party for the 4th of July. I'm going to ask Wedge Neurosear if I can host it at his restaurant. So here's the info right now. Time has not been decided, and so info will definetely be edited soon. Hosts: Wedge Neurosear and Kahar Zamet. Location: The restaurant called Assault Arena Diner in the cargo hold of Wedge Neurosear's cruiser titled Volcano Ship. Time: 6:00pm EST, 5:00pm CST, 3:00pm PST on July 6th. Where to VIP: KaharZamet's message wall or the comments section on this page. June Stunt Gungan Tournament Ok. In my Ryloth village I host parties and housing there and stuff. But in my new Maridun village, I have concerts from Max Rebo and the 2 Bith every Friday night. The last Friday of every month I host stunt gungan tournaments in my Maridun Village. Host: Kahar Zamet. Location: Kahar's Open Maridun Lot, Peaceful Grassland Village. Time: 8:00pm EST, 7:00pm CST, 5:00pm PST on June 29th. Where to VIP: KaharZamet's message wall or the comments section on this page. Notes: The winner of the tournament will receive one credit item from the store. The item can cost no more than 2,000 credits. Party Palace Party Hey guys. My friend Mario Yoshi just finished his lounge in his Party Palace on Ryloth. He told me he's been meaning to throw a party there. So here's all the info! Host: Mario Yoshi. Location: Mario Yoshi's Ryloth Lot, Party Palace. Time: 4:00pm EST, 3:00pm CST, 1:00pm PST on June 19. Where to VIP: KaharZamet's message wall, the comments section on this page, or friend Mario Yoshi. Shield Hopper Championships Game 1 Hey guys. I came up with a really cool game for my house. It's called Shield Hopper. You hop on the red ray shields and if you fall into the room, you lose the round and will be stuck in the room until the next round. The last one standing is the winner. There will be about 5 rounds of it in each game and there will be 3 games, so it will take 3 weeks total. Host: Kahar Zamet. Location: Kahar Zamet's Orto Plutonia Lot, Snowy Republic Base. Time: 5:00pm EST, 4:00pm CST, 2:00pm PST on July 28. Where to VIP: KaharZamet's message wall or the comments section on this page. VIP List: *KaharZamet *Superdadsuper Rules: No mounts, no standing on the metal bars that hold the ray shields, no pets. Also, nobody is allowed to go onto the ray shields before the round starts. To start a new round, Kahar will wait until everybody is on the ramp and then will say "on your mark, get set, go!" and then everybody is allowed on the ray shields. Everybody MUST get on the ray shields when the round starts. If somebody does not get on the ray shields when the round starts, then they will be disqualified. If you break any of these rules, you will be hit by a crate and teleported to the front of the house where you will not be able to enter the game area again for the rest of the game. Notes: Only the 4 people who win the most rounds in this game will move on to Game 2 which will be a week after Game 1 and will also be 5 rounds. Category:Blog posts